True Love At Its Finest
by milify-star
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy and girl aggrivate each other. Boy and Girl like each other? Whoa! What's going on here? I'll tell you what: true love at it's finest. Jack OC! Off Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a complicated story about how a girl with a complicated past meets Jack Sparrow and he takes her on an adventure and they do all this crazy stuff and what not. If that was what you expected, click the back button at the top left side of your computer screen because this is the complete opposite. This is a simple, boy meets girl. I think we all need this kind of story. A simple story. Because, the more simple things are, the more appreciated they are. So you are going to read about a girl, Lillian Brandon, and a boy, Jack Sparrow, who meet, and do what you would expect, fall in love. Simple.

* * *

Seventeen year old Jack Sparrow sauntered into Mrs. Carcy's Bakery and immediately spotted a plate of biscuits on a table not too far from the fireplace. Just as he reached, he heard a feminine voice come from behind him.

"Don't touch those. There for the Governor." He had been in here all the time and knew Mrs. Cracy very well; she was almost like his Grandmother. He knew her so well that he was for sure that was not her voice. He spun around to see a pretty young girl not much younger than him. She had soft brown hair that fell just under her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and sparkling with a permanent delight. She looked so soft and gentle.

"Who are you?" Jack was still a little dazed by her presence.

"Lillian Brandon. I'm Mrs. Carcy's niece." Lillian looked at Jack and took him in. He had dark, almost black, brown hair that was pulled back neatly, probably by his mother. His eyes were brown, a bit darker than hers though, and had mischief in them. He was fairly handsome but by the swagger in his step, she could tell he was far from bashful.

"Well Ms. Brandon, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jack, Jack Sparrow." Lillian nodded and looked back down at the book she was reading. Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. He was getting quite popular now so the story itself cost a bit of money but it was worth it.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked curiously and walked over to Lillian. He looked over her shoulder and read a bit.

"Oh, that Shakespeare nonsense." He looked away and started to roam around.

"It's not nonsense, it's art." Jack scoffed but didn't look back at her.

"Sure it is." Lillian rolled her eyes at the naïve young man. What he know about real art, real literature.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about this. You probably haven't read a book in a good year's time if at all." He whirled around at that comment. He didn't understand why everyone thought he was a dunce. He was very intelligent, or at least that's what his mom and one of his school teachers had said when he wasn't in trouble.

"Excuse me but the last time I checked, we just met. You can't possibly think you know everything about me. Actually, a spoiled brat like yourself _would_ probably think that." Lillian's mouth dropped at his remark.

"I am not a brat." Jack folded his arms and whistled like he was silently assuring that she was. "I'm not!" Lillian got up and stepped right up to Jack until she was in his face.

"I am not a spoiled brat you aggravating, illiterate, twit." Jack stepped closer to her and barked right back at her.

"I think you are you know- it –all little horror child." They were only inches away from each other's faces while they stared piercing daggers into each other. Then, without warning Lillian…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm practicing on writing cliff hangers so...**

**This was the most voted on story so I started today. I would appreciate any early suggestions before I really start the story so Review Please!**


	2. Mr Parker

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated but a close friend of mine's dad had a heartattack Tuesday and now he's out the hospital but both him and his wife have a disgusting virus and they're throwing up and other things that are really gross and stuff. Things just haven't been as on schedule as usual so, sorry.**

**Here's a the new chapter though.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Then, without warning, Lillian reached up and put her delicate lips to Jack's. He may have been bothersome but he was different from the men who usually tried to flatter her with money. Jack was handsome and just as opinionated as her… she liked that.

Jack responded to her kiss immediately. No woman he knew actually talked back to him. They were all prissy and uptight and believed that they were only here to serve a man (which sometimes wasn't a bad thing to Jack). But Lillian, Lillian was feisty… he liked that.

They kissed passionately for a long while before Jack pulled back for air. They were both panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"You're different, I can tell."Jack whispered to her. Lillian nodded as if saying the same about him. "I need to get back home. My mother just wanted some bread."

"Oh, alright." She went over to the stove and picked out a fresh loaf and put it into a bag for him. She held it out for him with both hands.

"Am I going to see you again or is this a onetime thing?" Jack shook his head.

"This isn't a onetime thing. I'll be seeing you, or if I don't, I'll come find you." Lillian nodded once again as Jack took the bag, kissed her again and left the bakery.

This was the beginning of love for both of the boy and girl. Just the beginning.

Ever since that day, Lillian was the only thing on Jack's mind as was Jack on Lillian's. He would come to the bakery everyday to see her. If it was a slow day, they would kiss rather than talk and if it was a fast day, they would talk rather than kiss. The whole town knew how fond the two were of each other. It was no secret especially since Jack wasn't one for hiding his love from the public. If Lillian was shopping alone in the marketplace, if Jack was to spot her, he would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist followed by a kiss on the neck. Lillian would giggle and blush, always. Now, Lillian wasn't as bold as Jack was. She wouldn't ravish Jack in the town's center for all to see. She liked more intimate settings for the two of them.

On this particular day however, it was a slow day but Jack was nowhere to be found. Lillian tried to focus on her book that she never got to finish thanks to Jack. Somehow, no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop her mind from escaping to thoughts of Jack. He wasn't one to skip out on her. Mr. Parker came in for his daily box of sweets while her mind wasn't with.

"Mrs. Brandon? What's on your mind today Mrs. Brandon?" The elderly white man interrupted her thoughts and she sighed.

"Well, I'm worried about Jack. He's not here." Mr. Parker took a seat on one of the stools beside the counter she sat behind.

"My wife, Mrs. Parker, is a wonderful woman. Ever since I laid eyes on her 50 years ago, I knew I loved her. Back in the day, she would always watch for me on her father's farm and I would watch for her as I brought her father messages. One day, I didn't see her. I panicked of course. I asked the field hands and passing maids and just about everyone who passed by. Finally, when I couldn't find her, I asked her father. He said that she was inside of the house getting her dress mended." Mr. Parker chuckled to himself. Lillian smiled a bit but didn't understand the moral of this particular story.

"The reason that I'm telling you this story is because I know that you're panicking about Mr. Sparrow not being here but you have to know that there are reasonable explanations for these things. We can't give ourselves grief about these things." Lillian smiled at the wise man's advice. There were a lot of possible explanations for Jack's absence.

"Thank you." Mr. Parker nodded and headed out the bakery. Lillian had finally been able to get into her love story. The door of the bakery opened and Lillian did her usual glance up at the person to see who it was but this time she had to do a double take. Jack was standing there in a white shirt that was bloody in places. His lip was cut and he had cuts on his face.

"Oh God." Lillian rushed over two the beaten Jack and looked at him up and down. "What happened?" She dubbed the store closed and pulled Jack into the back room that lead to the housing portion of the bakery. Lillian sat Jack down in a chair and got rum, water and two cloths.

"Well? Tell me what happened." She dipped one cloth in water and started to clean his face.

"I was down by the school house and some of those sissy rich boys started taunting me for not being able to afford school. I didn't mind because I know that I'll always be smarter than those fools." Lillian smiled a bit but focused on his face still. "Then they saw I wasn't responding so they started to say things about you." Lillian met Jack's eyes for a moment but she looked away as she picked up the bottle of rum.

"Go on." She dampened the cloth with the alcohol and brought it to Jack's face. "This will sting a little."

"Well, I told them they better shut their mouths about you. Ah!" Jack hissed as the alcohol met the cut on his lip.

"I warned you." She kept dabbing his lip until it stopped bleeding then moved to a different cut.

"They kept egging me on until I finally punched the ring leader. After that all hell broke loose. I would have won but I didn't have my sword and it was three of them against me." Lillian finished Jack's face but stood up to take off his shirt. Once it was removed she felt around until she found the area where it hurt the most. She wrapped his torso but really couldn't do more.

"Thank you." Lillian whispered to Jack while they sat face to face in front of each other. "No one has really taken up for me before."

Jack smiled and leaned in to gently attach his lips to hers. She let him kiss her and she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two stayed like that for a good amount of time before Jack had to go home. Once he had left, Lillian went upstairs to her room above the bakery and fell asleep thinking about how Jack had taken up for her.

* * *

** I homestly don't konw how I did so a quick opinion would really help. While you at it, how about some plot ideas? Please?**


	3. Leaving

"Lillian!" Jack whispered rather loudly as he shook her awake. It was the middle of the night and Lillian had been sleeping peacefully in her bed when Jack crept into her room and ended it all.

"What?" Lillian responded groggily as she opened her eyes slightly, trying to break through the sleep she was in. "What?" She was more aware now and sat up.

"Come on." Jack ripped the covers off of Lillian and pulled her up. She stumbled from the quick movement and fell into Jack's arms.

"Jack? What are you doing? Where are we going?" She straightened up and looked at her love in the night. He had dressed down from his usual attire but still looked ready to go somewhere.

"I wanted to take you somewhere, it's a surprise." Lillian looked outside of her window and into the sky.

"You know it's not daytime right?" Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed a random pair of her slippers.

"Put these on and let's go." Reluctantly yet excitedly, Lillian obliged and hurried to follow Jack back out of the window. She had never done something really spontaneous before and she was excited for this.

"Where are we going?" Lillian was still curious as Jack took her hand and led her through the back woods towards the ocean.

"We are going to where I'm leading you." He kept his grip on her and helped her over logs and such until they got to the ocean. Shockingly, Lillian had never been to this side of Port Kim before. The water looked more clear and beautiful without all the ships and boats docked on it. It looked exceptionally pure as the moonlight hit it, giving off a white glow.

"Wow." Lillian looked around. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because, tonight the moon is full and the water is still. It's very rare and beautiful." Jack came and sat next to Lillian. Lillian sat from her standing and stared into the water.

"I love you Jack." The words slipped from her mouth suddenly but shamelessly. Jack looked at Lillian and her beautiful features. He loved her more than anything, it's a shame he never told her.

"I love you more than you could imagine Lillian." Lillian looked into Jack's dark eyes and knew he meant it. Jack stood up abruptly and looked down at Lillian before holding out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" Lillian smiled and grabbed his hand and stood up. She curtsied and he bowed and they began their dance. It was perfect for the two. All they needed was each other.

"Would you still love me if I left for a while?" Jack whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked curiously while leaving her head on his shoulder.

"I mean that if I left Port Kim for a while, would you still love me?" Lillian lifted her head and looked Jack in the eyes. Seeing that he was serious, Lillian stopped swaying and took a step back.

"Where are you going?" Jack saw the tears in her eyes and immediately hated himself for hurting her.

"I want to go to the sea and explore life, myself, freedom." Lillian turned away from Jack so her back was to him. She bit the nail of her thumb and thought for a moment.

"Lillian?" Jack slowly stepped towards her.

"You really want to leave?" She didn't turn around as she asked him the reassuring question.

"Yes but I don't go if you don't want me to." Lillian let out a breath and turned around.

"Of course I want you to go Jack. You want to be happy and knowing that you're here but really want to be out there," She pointed out into the ocean, "Would kill me."

It was Jack's turn to think now. He wanted two things. Lillian… and freedom. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Come with me! Lillian you can come…" Lillian shook her head before he could finish.

"You know I can't pack up and leave Jack. I have my life here." Tears were freely flowing down here face now. Jack rushed over to her and closed the gap between them before gently brushing his lips against hers.

"Should you come back Jack?" Lillian questioned with her lips still upon Jack's. Jack broke away from her and pressed his forehead against her.

"Foolish question Lillian. I would never think of leaving you here forever. I don't think my own heart could take it." The two were both panting and staring into each other's eyes. Jack brought his hands to her face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're two beautiful to cry Lillian. Don't shed your tears over me anyhow." Despite the command, Lillian felt hot tears rise to the surface and spill over only to run down her face again.

"I just can't help it." She sniffled. Jack kissed her trembling lips comfortingly.

"Love, I will always come back. I won't ever be gone forever."

"I love you Jack." Jack pulled her to him tightly like he never wanted to let go.

"I love you." He whispered repeatedly until Lillian's body that was trembling with sobs finally calmed. They pulled back from their embrace and looked around.

"The sun is starting to rise Jack." Jack took the hint and started to lead Lillian back to her house. They walked through the town knowing that no one would be awake yet. They entered her room at last and Lillian started to remove her shoes. She threw them aside and turned to look at Jack.

"I leave this evening." He informed her. Lillian's eyes widened.

"So soon?" Jack nodded solemnly.

"Yes." Lillian sat down on her bed slowly. Jack walked over to her then kneeled between her legs.

"Lillian," He whispered, "I want you to remember me." Lillian looked down at her hands until Jack picked one up and slid a ring onto it. It was a small silver band that fit perfectly and shined in the light of her candle.

"Jack, what is this?" She looked into his eyes and saw a kaleidoscope of emotions.

"I want you to remember, everyday." He kissed her again before laying her down. "You need to sleep now. I'll see you later today." She nodded now run over with exhaustion and closed her eyes. Jack took a last glance at her and silently left the house to go make arrangements. For today, he was going to leave Port Kim… and his love.


	4. Shipwreck

**Sorry about the Hiatus thing. School started and I've just been not thinking about writing at all.**

* * *

Jack had been gone from Port Kim for three months now and Lillian was taking it hard. She was lonely without Jack. She did, however, make friends with the new girl in town, Amy. Amy was outgoing and had blond wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown and she was petite. Amy was perfect for the job of always taking Jack off of Lillian's mind. Lillian had told Amy everything and though Amy thought it was all very sweet, she would not let Lillian mope around. It wasn't until one warm day in June that Amy could no longer keep Jack off Lillian's mind.

Lillian and Amy were climbing on some rocks by the ocean when the mail boy Nathaniel came running towards them.

"Ms. Brandon! Ms. Brandon! I have a letter for you!" Lillian looked at Amy surprised and jumped off of her rock. Nathaniel gave her the letter and waited to see her expression.

_To Lillian Brandon courtesy of Jack Sparrow_

Lillian gasped and beamed at Amy.

"It's from Jack." Amy smiled at the news and watched Lillian open her letter.

It read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Now that you have gotten this letter I will estimate my return time is one or two days. The first thing I will do when I get to Port Kim is find you and give you a big kiss. I will see you when I get there._

_Love, _

_Jack Sparrow_

Lillian inwardly screamed in excitement and told Amy everything. She was going to be ready for Jack. That day she bought herself a new dress, some powder for her face, and lip stain.

.:.

It was the day Jack was supposed to be returning and Lillian jumped out of bed with a smile. In her nightgown, she skipped downstairs happily but stopped suddenly when she saw her Aunt, her Uncle, and Amy sitting at the kitchen table quietly.

"What happened?" Her smiled faltered a little. She hoped that one of her relatives hadn't passed. Amy was the first one to look up at her as she slid Lillian the daily Gazetteer. There was a drawing of a burning ship on the cover. There had been a shipwreck. Lillian looked into the eyes of her family and knew it was Jack whose ship had wrecked. Lillian plopped sadly into a chair and immediately put her head in her hands as sobs rocked her body. She felt arms wrap around her, trying to comfort her but nothing could comfort her, her love was gone, forever.

* * *

**I know it's short but review anyways!**


	5. Goodbye

Lillian lay in bed sadly and looked up at the ceiling. She had no more tears left to cry but that didn't take her mind off of Jack. It had been almost a year and she was still hooked. Every moment they spent together, every kiss, every hug, replayed in Lillian's head, as she held on to Jack's spirit as hard as she could. She felt so cold without him. Lillian silently crawled out of bed and put on some slippers. She walked outside and headed through the woods. It took her a while but she finally found it, the spot where Jack took her the night before he left. The place where he told her he loved her, where he danced with, offered to give up his dream for her. The place where he promised to come back for her. Now he would never come back. Lillian fell down to her knees and put her face in her hands. She suddenly found the tears she thought she couldn't cry anymore.

"Why?" She sobbed, "You promised Jack! You promised you'd come back!" She sobbed heavily when she suddenly heard footsteps. She didn't look up. She just wanted privacy and maybe the person would leave her alone. She continued as the footsteps approached her.

"I did promise love, and I always keep my promises." Lillian's head shot up at the very familiar voice of her love. Jack stood before her, dirty and tired, but there. Lillian was shocked for a moment before jumping up from the ground and into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She leaned back and grabbed his face in her hands and proceeded to kiss him all over his smudged face. She finally reached his mouth and kissed him with everything she had. He returned the feelings back to her. Even after they ran out of air they continued to kiss a little longer. When they finally pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"What happened to you Jack, I heard you were dead and now you're right in front of me." Jack ran his fingers through her hair and told her to sit down.

"Well, I went out on a boat to a place called Tortuga. It was amazing. There were so many pirates living freely and doing what they want. After that I stowed away on a ship called the Good Riddance," Lillian smiled at the name, "And stayed quiet until one of them found me. They decided to teach me the true pirate way instead of killing me. A few months later, The Wicked Wench, a notorious pirate ship, attacked us. A few others and I survived and were captured. I learned to like the men on the Wicked Wench, even the Captain who decided to drop me off here to see you. He offered me to go back with them." Jack said the last part quietly. Lillian just watched him. He just got back and now he wants to leave. What if he got attacked and didn't survive this time? She let out a sigh and stood up. Jack followed her lead and looked at her expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Lillian silently went back to the woods, heading towards home. Jack called after her a few times but decided to just follow her there. Lillian slowly entered the house without making a noise. She entered her room and waited for Jack whom she knew followed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he entered and shut the door behind him. "Are you mad about me being offered to go back?" Lillian didn't respond as she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"I'm just so glad your back right now." She kissed him again and again.

"Me too." They finally backed away and lay down to go to bed. They were both extremely tired.

Lillian woke up to the smell of delicious pastries cooking. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. There she found a cleanly shaven Jack Sparrow and a very ecstatic aunt.

"Look who's up sleepy head!" Her aunt was more ecstatic then she had been in months. Jack chuckled then kissed Lillian good morning. She sat down next to Jack at the table. "Just in time for sweet rolls dear."

"What do you want to do today?" Jack asked Lillian as he ate a roll. Lillian just looked at him eat. He looked like he was starving. "Lillian?" Lillian snapped out of it and thought. What she really wanted to do was just lay with Jack and savor his presence. Instead she said,

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Jack smiled at her. He unknowingly had the same idea as Lillian. But instead, he gave her a simple answer that was the next best thing.

"How about we take a nice walk on the beautiful beaches of Port Kim?" Lillian smiled and nodded.

"Okay." They finished their breakfast and helped her aunt with the bakery before they took their walk. It was a cloudy day and a bit chilly. They walked hand in hand with each other as they made their way slowly down the sandy beach.

"Do you want to go back?" Lillian broke the silence with the frightening question. Jack sighed. He did want to go but he loved Lillian so much. He stopped and turned to her. He gently grabbed her face and sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. Somehow Lillian knew he was going to leave and he wasn't going to come back so soon. She was going to have to move on with her life, maybe find a new love. Marry another man and have children. She brought her hands up and grabbed his face also.

"I've never felt this way before." Jack informed her quietly and stroked her face. She let out a shaky breath and nodded in agreement. "Just because I go, doesn't mean I love the ocean, my freedom, being a pirate more. I love you."

"I love you too."

It took two days for Jack to finally tell the crew of the Wicked Wench he would go with them. Lillian was there when he was about to board. He opened his mouth to say his goodbyes but Lillian shook her head. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Silently, Jack returned the favor, and boarded the ship. Lillian watched as the ship sailed into the horizon with her first love on board.

* * *

**I think that was a nice ending to this story. Thank You for your patience with me. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
